Emma and Me (Days Alone)
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: Luke got sick on the day where Jessie, Zuri, Ravi and himself supposed to go visit somebody, and had to stay home with Emma. I suck at summary, just read it. Oh, and this is my first Jessie and Lemma fanfiction! LEMMA (LukexEmma) siblings-stuff! I love fluffy siblings relationship!


**AN: This is my first Jessie fanfiction, but before this, I had written some Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction (check it out). I am a Luma (LukexEmma) fan, but I'm probably into their siblings thing (most of my other fanfiction is siblings-stuff but several is romance). And I'm probably making all my stories based on Season 1 and season 2 since Luke is still small and cute that time. I'm not going to talk much anymore, but in this story, Luke has gotten sick when Jessie was out with Ravi and Zuri to visit Darla and Emma has to take care of him! Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes – English isn't my first language as well as my second because I come from a non-english country! But I hope my english is good enough for you guys to understand (I've been watching loads of English shows)! Reviews is something I would thank you guys. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that Jessie isn't mine. **

**Written in Emma's Prespective and Third Person's POV.**

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it.

She was sure that didn't come with Jessie and the younger ones is the right choice. She was going to enjoy some days alone at home, just like before when they weren't there yet.

And then there's Luke.

Luke was supposed to come with Jessie, Zuri and Ravi but last minute he had gotten ill and had to stay home. So right now, she wasn't sure that not going is the best choice. Jessie told her that she's the one in charge now, and that's not a good news.

Emma turned to glare at Luke, who was sitting across the sofa wrapped in a blanket and still wearing a pyjamas. It was practically his fault. Now she won't get her free time. Emma continued to type on her phone and pretended not to hear Luke's coughing.

* * *

"You okay?" Emma asked him _finally _after what seems like forever for Luke's coughing to stop. And it didn't stop. It kept getting worse, and a part of Emma actually concerned about it. Emma didn't know what she has to do to make him stop so she moved closer to him and started to rub his back and pound it every couple of times. Then she gave him a glass of warm water (which she microwaved in the kitchen) and the cough stopped.

"That's why you shouldn't play snowballs yesterday, Lukie," Emma sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You past your curfew didn't it?"

Luke grinned weakly and nod his head. "But it was _so _worth it," Luke said in defense. "I mean, Ravi came home with a kiss on his cheek didn't he? It was from this girl that he liked. I threw a snowball to her direction and she thought it was from Ravi. Then when she threw it back, Ravi screamed. The kiss was probably a sorry one, but Ravi doesn't care."

Emma laughed a bit, and Luke chuckled before started coughing again. Emma pounded his back absentmindedly and gave him his water. "Maybe you shouldn't laugh, Luke," Emma told him again concerned. "Your cough doesn't sound that good. Did you take any medicine?"

"Well Jessie gave me this," Luke said pointing to a bottle.

Emma took the bottle eagerly and started to read the inscription on the label. "Wait, how old are you- oh, right, eleven … well, then you should drink this 3 times a day each time a teaspoon. So you must eat first before drinking this," Emma thought out loud.

"Did you eat yet?" Emma turned to him, who was watching her do maths. Luke shook his head. "I can't blame you," Emma shrugged. "Bertram's food isn't that appealing right now. Caviar brownies … how wrong is that sound?" Luke laughed again, but this time the coughings didn't start. Emma grinned, and started to get up. She held out her hand to him, which he accept gladly and hauled him to his feet. He started to wobble, but Emma put her arm around him to balance him on his feet.

* * *

Luke sat down on one of the chairs in the diningroom, watching Emma opening up all the cupboards. There wasn't anything inside, except for breads, jams, cereals, milks, and the other stuff that was still raw on the fridge.

Emma hesitated for a bit before taking out some breads and putting it inside the toaster. She put some butters on and took out ham and some lettuce from the fridge. Emma had seen Bertram make these sometimes (when Morgan and Christina was around), and it seemed so easy. Then she took out some eggs, and started to cook it.

"Help," she whimpered, when the fire was starting to get big. She screamed a little bit, before turning off the stove. The egg was burn a little bit, but Luke probably wouldn't mind.

Luke sat watching her make him food, and he started to smile.

For some finishing touch, Emma took out some milk and put them inside the microwave. "Here," she said placing the plates on the table and next the drink. "I know it's not much," Emma told him apologetically, which he nodded. "But, I hope you like it!"

They ate across one another in silence.

Emma finished first, and she waited until Luke's done with his own plate. "You know," Luke whispered weakly. "Your sandwich isn't that bad."

"Thanks," Emma mumbled, blushing with gladness a little bit. "Do you want to take your medicine now?" Emma didn't wait for his answer, and started to pour him a teaspoon of medicine. Luke opened his mouth, waiting for Emma to give him the spoon. "Atta boy," Emma ruffled his hair, and she grinned. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He didn't even try to protest when his big sister carried him upstairs.

"You warm enough?" Luke nodded, snuggling into his own blanket deeper. Emma sighed and smiled. "Well …," confused about how to end this conversation, Emma pressed her lips to his forehead and gave him a warm kiss right there. "Night."

Emma was starting to leave but Luke stopped her, grabbing her fingers. "Do you need anything?" Emma turned again worried.

He didn't say anything, but he moves a bit to leave some space on the bed. Emma soon got the message that he didn't want to be left alone, so she smiled and said warmly, "I'll change into my pyjamas first."

* * *

She came back 5 minutes later, ready in her pink cheetah pyjamas and she brought her ipad. She snuggled inside the blanket, sharing the warmth of it with her brother. Luke smiled a bit, and to her surprise he started to move his head so it was leaning to her shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her arm.

Emma smirked a bit, seeming it interesting that Luke looked so childish like this. Maybe at school he acted like a jerk and pretending like he didn't know anything, but inside, he was still a kid, a kid who loves being held and liked playing with doll (after all, he has Kenny right?). But her smirked softened when she heard him snore and closed his eyes, and turned into a warm smile. He looked so adorable, with his freckles, and childish smile!

Emma lay down beside him, making both their heads touch, and her blond hair fell into his face. Emma hid her face in the crook of his neck, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're my brother, Luke," she started to whisper to his sleeping form. "I love you," and with that she fell asleep.

Little did she know that Luke was still awake that time.

* * *

"_So how's Luke?" _

"He's better," Emma answered the question, smiling a bit as she looked at Luke's sleeping form.

Emma can hear Jessie sighed in relief across the phone. "_Well, Ravi and Zuri are doing great right now. They had a fight with Darla yesterday." _Emma pretended to laugh. "_Well, I hope you're fine with Luke for another day, Emma," _Jessie said.

"I'm fine with it," Emma sighed, stroking Luke's hair which made him squirm a bit. "He seemed so adorable when he sleeps yesterday."

"_Really? How did you know?" _

"He didn't want me to leave him," Emma replied. "So I kinda have no choice but slept with him."

"_I owe you a lot, Emma, bye!_"

Emma smiled, and closed her phone.

* * *

"Emma," Luke called out to Emma, handing her phone to her. "There's a call from Scarlet."

Emma mumbles a thanks and answered her own phone. "Hello?"

"_hey, Emma!" _Scarlet's voice was clear and loud to Luke, even though Emma was standing a bit far away from him.

"Hey," Emma replied back awkwardly. "Whaddya want, Scarlie?"

"_Guess what – I got 5 free backstage pass to Austin Moon's concert!" _

Emma shrieked, and gasped. "Really? How?"

"_My dad knows a guy," _Scarlet said casually like she was used to it. "_Get lots of passes for free – Selena's Swift's even Lovato's. Sooo…" _

"So what?"

"_Duh! Do you wanna come with me?" _

"Really?" Emma asked her, clearly didn't believe her. "Well … I … I don't know what to say, Scarlet."

"_Honey, you don't need to say anything. Just say yes or no." _

"What happens if I say no?"

"_I'll give it to someone else." _

Emma looked at Luke, who probably had heard all her conversations with Scarlet because he looked like a downer, and looked pretty upset and disappointed. "I'm sorry, Scarlet," Emma said to Scarlet. "I need more time to think. See, I have to look for my brother-"

"_Don't you have a nanny for that?" _

Emma gasped a bit, and tensed. "Yeah, but my nanny's out for like 3 days and now all the job had been passed down to me. When's the concert anyway?"

"_Today. Oh, come on, your brother? I mean, seriously, Em, since when do you care about your stinky geek brother anyway?" _

"I'm talking about Luke here, not Ravi."

"_Yeah-yeah, whatevs. So are you coming?_"

Emma glanced at Luke, and said back to the phone, "Sorry, Scarlet, but I can't come."

"_Fine! I'll give your ticket to Maddis! She was in my B-list. Bye!" _Emma knew Scarlet isn't going to call her again for the rest of her life, but when she saw Luke grinned slightly, she thought it was the best decision of her life.

"W-why did you do that, Emma?" Luke asked her walking closer to Emma. "You can just leave me with Bertram.."

"I'm not going," Emma said, shrugging like it wasn't a big matter. "Plus, I can just call Dad for a ticket anyway, or watch from the screening room."

"Thank you," Luke replied to her, hugging her torso tightly. Emma hugged him back, whispering a 'you're welcome' slowly into his ears and his ears only.

"Sooo…," Emma said in a singsong voice. "Do you wanna watch with me?"

"I'd love to," Luke bowed to her a bit, and gladly accept her hand to hold, before walking together to the screening room.

* * *

"This is so scary," Luke whispered to Emma. He had jumped up to Emma's lap in the middle of the movie and hadn't left the place since. Luke watched intensely as they watched Voldemort.

"Uh-huh, you tell that to Connie," Emma hissed back, earning a glare from Luke which she returned back with a grin. "I mean, seriously, it's just Voldemort."

"You-know-who!" Luke snapped at her. "Don't say his name, Emma! Maybe vol-I mean, You-know-who might come back, and kill us!"

"That would most likely be Connie. _The death eaters are everywhere!_" Emma joked. Luke laughed with her.

* * *

"This is so sad," Luke commented again when they're watching Bridge to Terabithia. "I mean, Leslie should not die-"

"I know, I could never get tired of watching this movie," Emma said dreamily as she stared at the figure of the young Josh Hutcherson who played the lead role of Jesse Aarons in the movie. "Is it weird that the young Hutch is much more attractive than the one who played in Hunger Games (**AN: This is also what I think of the Hutch)**?"

"Is it so weird that Bailee looked cuter when she's still small?" Luke said, crushing a little on Bailee Madison who played Maybelle Aarons in the movie.

Both of them rolled their eyes at each other, but grinned in the process.

* * *

"Jessie!" both of them shrieked when the lift opened for the first time in days, revealing an exhausted Jessie carrying a sleeping Zuri and beside her is Ravi, cheery as always. Luke and Emma both gave her a hug.

"Hey, guys," Jessie replied. "How are you, Luke? You feelin' better?"

"Actually, I'm a lot better," Luke smiled at Emma, who smiled back.

Jessie, who noticed this, smiled. "So you both had a good time?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma shrugged, but she looked proud of herself. Luke slung one of his arms around Emma's shoulder (which is a pretty hard thing to do since Emma is a lot taller than him). "And I'll admit this, Luke actually had been nice to me."

"And Emma had been nice to me, too."

"Well, good for both you," surprisingly Jessie snapped back at them. "I am pooped. Do you know how heavy carrying Zuri around from the subway to home?! I need a rest!"

Emma and Luke held their laugh together.

"And so just you know," Luke told her. "I still love you."

"And I love you too."

_The end_.

**AN: Hope you like it! It's not my best one yet, but I really hope you guys liked the ending. I didn't want to make it all cheesy like I did with all my other fanfiction anyway because I mean, this is Luke and Emma we're talking about here, but I still added that siblings-kind-of-stuff to this story! And hopefully next, I'm going to do a crossover between Wizards and Jessie! Wish me luck writing it! **

_**(Gotta go now, have to watch some more Jessieeeyy! ) **_

**Peace out, **

** The Girl Who Loves Purple! **


End file.
